


I Hate....

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, POV River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River's words in a brief poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate....

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem in the movie Ten things I hate about you Film.  
> My sister loves that film and got me watching it in the first place so thanks sis :p  
> Hope you enjoy this :)

**What River hates about the Doctor**

 

* * *

 

  
I hate the way you look at me

  
When trust is yet to be earned in time

  
I hate the way you use your words

  
As weapons as I use Guns as mine

 

 

I hate you in your silly hats

  
And the way you think its cool

  
And then I smile and shoot it off

  
And you sulk, you silly fool!

 

 

I hate the way you’re always right

  
When time is stopped and dying

  
When all I want, is you alive, even when I'm crying

 

 

I hate the way you can’t be around

  
When I try to call

  
But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you

  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.


End file.
